Sweet Revenge
by TheWildRosie
Summary: Kim's completely crushed after her crush chooses someone else in front of her and seeks comfort in a new friend. Together they'll plot a revenge for the one she once loved...Warning! Contains a lot of sexual themes.


**AN: Ok so I have a file full of story ideas and I frankly don't know which one to work on. So I decided to post the first chapter on a bunch of them to see which one(s) people wants to read.**

**They are all rated M for sexual and/or darker themes...**

**This one will be a bit darker, but there'll be no deaths or tragedies. Sexual activities will come in later chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Betrayed**

I ran as fast as I could, tears coming in steady streams from my eyes. How could he? I felt so betrayed.

It was getting darker outside as the day was coming to an end. I really should be getting home, but I couldn't bring myself. Instead I ran towards the outskirts of town, to the woods where hardly anyone comes to visit. There I knew I would be alone. When I was sure of being out of sight from everyone I finally came to a stop, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. I leaned against a tree trunk panting violently as loud sobs escaped my throat.

Grace's words kept repeating themselves inside my head, each and every one of them stabbing my heart mercilessly.

"_Did you hear about Stacy?" Grace said, referring to her sister. I shook my head not really interested. I didn't like Stacy. She wasn't mean or anything; she was just the kind of person I couldn't stand, screwing every guy who cared to look her way… Her moral standards were so far away from mine. "Yesterday she brought home Jack Brewer." _

_My heart made a jump that caused my chest to ache, by the mention of his name. Jack was the heart-throb of our school. He was very good looking and smart and funny. The girls loved him, the boys envied him. He was the person everyone wanted to be like or to be with. Even though he had all the reasons to think highly of himself, he did not. Quite the opposite, he was so kind and always stood up for them who needed help. He was brave, honest and loyal; everything that I valued. That's why he was my best friend and also my crush. _

_"She never takes any guy home if she's not alone. I think she misplanned it and she wasn't expecting me to be there." Grace had a hard time holding back the laughter that was threatening to burst out of her as she told me the story. I on the other hand felt a sickening feeling fill my gut. Hoping, praying that the story wouldn't end the way I dreaded it would. "Anyway, when I got back from Kelsey's I heard some strange noises coming from her room." Grace continued. My throat started to hurt as I forced back the lump that was starting to grow. "I walked up to her and opened the door. You'll never believe what I saw. They were making out!" I felt my heart break right then and there. The tears started to fill my eyes but I fought them with everything that I had. I refused to break down in front of Grace. I refused to let anyone know how much I cared._

"_Really?" I managed to say, trying to sound as uninterested as I could._

"_Yeah!" Grace was smiling. "And Jack didn't even have his shirt on! Hahah… you should've seen the look on Stacy's face when she saw me. She was furious. I shut the door and ran off though. A few hours later after Jack had gone she walked into my room. She was all messy but she was in a very good mood. Of course I asked her all about Jack and it turned out they'd done 'it'," she put air quotes around the word 'it'. That was it. I couldn't take anymore. _

"_Look Grace, I gotta go." I said and quickly got up from my chair. "I promised my dad I'd help him with the garage." I lied and left the café before Grace would be able to protest. As soon as I was out of sight from her I picked up my speed and started running._

Now here I was, crying my heart out. I sunk to the ground, starting to feel exhausted. Jack and I had been friends for a long time and I'd always thought that we had something special. I had started to grow feelings for him and I'd thought that he'd might done the same for me. I mean he'd always been so nice to me. He'd made me feel so special. I had seriously believed that we could've been together and the disappointment I felt was unbearable.

After almost twenty minutes of convulsive crying I finally started to calm down. But I was too busy with my thoughts to hear the footsteps approaching me.

"You ok?" someone asked, making me jump. I looked up at the guy standing in front of me with a worried look on his face. I recognized him as Brody. A fairly new kid. He moved to Seaford about two months ago. I didn't really know him, but the friendly smile he offered me made me like him. After seeing my tear-stained face he sat down next to me.

"Now why does such a lovely girl like yourself sit out here all alone crying?" I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Instead I concentrated on trying and calm down. "Did someone hurt you?" I nodded, wiping away a few tears. He put a caring hand on my shoulder. "Who? Was it guy?" He wondered. Again I nodded. "He must be a real jerk. What did he do?"

"He…" I hesitated. Should I tell him? I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings towards Jack, but at the same time I needed to vent and Brody seemed like a nice guy, besides he didn't know any of my friends, so the possibilities for him to tell anyone who might know me were small. I took a deep breath. "He was with another." The words hurt me as they left my mouth.

"What?!" The boy gasped. "He had someone like you and he just threw it all away like that. I would never have done something like that." I sniffed, keeping my eyes on the ground. Brody watched me for a moment before asking;

"What's your name?" I shot him a glance, briefly wondering if I should give him my name. His warm smile reassured me that I could trust him though.

"Kim" I answered. He smiled and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"You know what Kim? If he did that to you then he doesn't deserve you. Try to forget about him even though it's hard. I promise you that there will come someone who will treat you like the princess you are." I blushed at his last comment, thinking about what he'd said. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just forget about Jack. It was so hard to tell my heart that though. Me and Jack hadn't really been dating and of course Jack had the right to be with whatever girl he wanted. I had just hoped that that girl would be me.

What hurt the most was that out of all the girls he chose Stacy…a slut. It would only be a matter of time before she screws another guy. I hoped she would actually. I hoped that she would hurt Jack by doing so. It would only be fair to send him through the same pain I was experiencing right now. I doubted that he would get very disappointed if Stacy was with another. He must know like the rest of the school what kind of person she is…and still he -in lack of better words- fucked her. Was he really that desperate to get laid?

The thought disgusted me. The sadness and hurt I'd felt slowly started to turn into anger.

"I hate him." I muttered.

"I believe you…" Brody said, seeing the way I clenched my teeth by just the mere thought of my no-longer-best-friend.

"I want him to know what he did to me." I continued, focusing on a tree in the distance. "I want him to know how much he has hurt me." Truth was I wanted him to suffer the way I did.

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Brody wondered. I was quiet for a moment. Brody studied me. "Or are you gonna get back at him?" he said as if he could read my thoughts.

"Revenge…"I mumbled. I looked at him again, the tears finally coming to an end. "You must think that I'm a sick person…"

"Actually I do not." He said and smiled. "I understand you. Besides that guy has it coming for him. I swear if I'd know who he was I would go over and punch him in the face right now." I nodded and looked back out at the nature in front of us. Brody had just given me the confirmation that I needed to know that I wasn't crazy and I would do whatever it took to get back at Jack Brewer. That disgusting horny bastard was going to get it… and he was going to get it real bad…

* * *

**End of first chapter. This is going to be a multi-chapter story. But not too long. I think there will be somewhere between 5 and 10 chapters.**

**OK so like I said before I'm gonna focusing on writing and updating the story(s) that gets the most readcounts and reviews. So if you'd like to read some more soon, then review review review;)**

**~~Rosie**


End file.
